Concrete Angel
by UltimateLoveStorys
Summary: Camille Potter has never had an easy life, being abused and unloved by her relatives, she finally finds hope when her Hogwarts letter comes, follow her through this new chance at life. FemHarry pretty AU WARNING: ABUSE!
1. Chapter 1

"Albus, you can't just leave her here! I will gladly take her rather than let her stay here! Albus, I'm her godmother, let me take her." Minerva McGonagall pleaded with the man in front of her. He was holding a crying 1 year old baby girl with jet black hair, emerald green eyes, a button nose and a lightning bolt shaped cut upon her forehead. She was adorable minus the fact that she was crying, but she had a very good reason, you see, her parents had been murdered the night before and she was given that cut which would soon turn into a scar. Suddenly the baby's hair turned a deep blue color and she was sobbing and struggling to get to Minerva, they gasped at this new change.

"Oh, she's a Metamorphagus!" Minerva said in shock but a rare smile graced her lips. This girl was very special, she was a witch, the girl-who-lived (she had survived the killing curse and defeated Voldemort the night her parents were murdered by him) and now she was a little Metamorphagus!

"Yes, well anyway Minerva, I have to put her here. It is the safest place she can be from Death Eaters and from letting her fame get to her head. I simply cannot leave her with you even if you are her godmother" he said with finality in his voice " Now, I need to change the letter a bit to tell them about her Metamorphagus abilities"

Minerva had the saddest look on her face with tears falling from her eyes. Anyone could tell that she loved the little girl as her own and didn't want to let her go. She took the baby girl from Albus and hugged her to her chest whispering 'I love you's' and comforting words. She let out a sob and rocked the girl a little and whispered something like 'I'll be seeing you soon my baby girl' and sobbed again when she handed her to Albus saying quietly "my baby, my baby, don't take her" over and over again. Albus looked at her with saddened eyes at seeing a strong woman like her loosing her hope and probably going to seal off her emotions and become the strict professor she had become when her own baby girl and husband were killed in Grindelwald's days many years ago. This little baby reminded her of her own and it killed Albus to take her away from her, the one who destroyed the walls she built around her heart that made her the strict rule abiding transfiguration professor she had become and would now become again.

She used to be very fun and playful, not very strict, and very mischievous, Albus would know as they had gone to school together and been the best of friends, partners in crime, and shoulders to lean on. She had been there for him as his Mother and his little baby sister Arianna had all died as they had been family to her too. He was there for her when her husband and child died and when her family did too. They had always been there for each other and that would not stop now. He would help her through this pain and even though it wouldn't stop the walls from forming around her heart, it might make them easier to break down. He wanted to be the one to break them down.

But first he had to give the girl to the family, the Dursleys. He set her on the doorstep when she fell asleep, gave her the little lioness stuffed animal with a C on it and Minerva gave her a little tabby cat stuffed animal that looked exactly like her animagus form. She also set down with her two pictures. both muggle kind, the first was of Lily and James with the other Marauders messing around in the background and the second was of a stag, dog, rat, wolf, and a pearly white doe that was obviously to any wizard a patronus. The lioness was from her parents with a C for her name and the cat was obviously from Minerva. Albus set down the letter as she clutched the toys and pictures in her sleep and turned to a sobbing Minerva, picked her up and whispered in her ear.

"Camille will be okay"

He didn't know how terribly wrong he was.

**A/N I hope you like the first chapter! I came up with this a long time ago while listening to 'Concrete Angel' by Martina McBride and finally decided to write it :D **

**I also do not own Harry Potter, just my plot!**

**Reviews are very encouraging!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing **

_Nearly 10 years later_

Things hadn't changed much on the outside of number 4 Privet Drive but things had definitely changed a lot on the inside.

A young 10 year old girl with dark, curly hair and a lightning bolt scar on her head lay asleep on a cot, clutching two stuffed animals, a lioness and a tabby cat, with two photos pinned above the cot. Other than that the room was bare.

The little girl's name was Camille Lily Potter, she was dreaming, it was a wonderful dream too, her parents were with her, and they were alive too! Camille usually dreamed that she was in Heaven with her parents, who died when she was just a baby in the car crash where she had gotten her scar, she dreamed of this often, that she was loved and with her parents, but she always woke up and had to face the horror that was her life. Just as she did right now.

"Up! Get up! Now!" her Aunt Petunia screeched at her through the door and she slowly rose, wincing in pain as she ached all over as a result of last nights beating from Uncle Vernon, and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, she got ready on autopilot.

"Are you up yet?" her Aunt screeched so loudly that a spider fell from the ceiling, but that didn't faze her, the cupboard under the stairs was full of them, and that was where she slept. She was grateful though, that she wasn't out on the streets.

"Nearly" she murmured quietly

"Good. Now get out here and make breakfast! I want everything perfect for my Duddy's birthday!" and her heels clacked away.

_Oh, that's right, Dudley's birthday! I had nearly forgotten…_

She always hated Dudley's birthday. Usually at the end of the day, Uncle Vermin (her nickname for him) was in a bad mood because Dudley had thrown some kind of fit and he would let his anger out on her. It would be the worst beating of the year except for her birthday.

Dudley would always get to go somewhere cool for his birthday while she was shipped off to an old cat lady's house. Her name was Mrs. Figg; Camille didn't have much of a problem with going there except that it smelled funny… she loved cats though, and her favorite one was a black kitten with white paws, muzzle, underbelly and bright blue eyes. Camille loved the cat so much that Mrs. Figg promised to give her the little kitten when she was older. Her name was Minx and Camille looked forward to when she was old enough to have her.

Camille stretched her limbs and walked out of the cupboard and into the kitchen. She had just started making the breakfast when Uncle Vermin yelled at her.

"BRUSH YOUR HAIR, GIRL! AND PULL IT UP WHEN YOU COOK! I DON'T WANT YOUR FREAK HAIR IN OUR FOOD!" she sighed and did as he said, brushing didn't do much though, her hair was just naturally messy. Pulling it up helped though, and that was how she normally wore it.

Camille was a very short and petite girl with long, messy, black hair, a somewhat elegant face, emerald green eyes **(A/N she has her mother's vision so she doesn't wear glasses)** and a lightning bolt shaped scar that she hid by parting her bangs to the side. The only things that she liked about her appearance were her eyes and the way that sometimes her hair would become a different color, she figured out that the colors correspond with her emotions, like blue was sad, read was mad, and when her hair was a dulled black or going on grey, that meant she was detached and depressed. She guessed that she may be a little pretty by the way some boys stared at her, but that could just be because she was a freak…

Once she put the food on the table, Dudley came down and started to count his presents, he soon had a look on his face that suggested a tantrum and Camille wolfed down her food incase of the table being flipped in a fit of rage.

"that's 28! It's two less than last year!" he whined to his parents and Camille just couldn't help her thought's _What an ungrateful brat! I get a beating on my birthday while you get more presents than you can count!_ she had a sour look on her face that Aunt Petunia caught and shot her a warning look.

"Duddy-kins," Camille stifled a giggle, "you havent counted Auntie Marge's gift!" she seemed to sense a tantrum too.

"okay, 29 then." he still looked unhappy

"don't worry Sweetums, we'll get you two more at the zoo! Two more okay?"

"that'll be 30... 30... Umm…" Camille let out a small giggle that she covered up with a cough _The idiot cant even count! Though, I should know, since I do all of his homework!_

"31 Sweetums." he smiled, satisfied, and sat at the table. Then Uncle Vernon spoke up.

"The Cat Lady cant take her today, she's out of town." Camille looked up shocked, was she going to be able to go to the Zoo?

"well… cant we leave her in the car?"

"No, the car's new! We cant do that! What about your friend Yvonne?"

"On vacation in Majorca."

"well… I guess we have to take her…." he didn't look happy at all with this new development. And apparently, neither did Dudley, for he burst into the fake tears her used to get what he wanted.

"B-but I d-don't w-want her t-to go!" he cried into his mother's arms and smiled nastily at her but then the doorbell rang and Vermin went to get it. It was Piers Polkiss, a scrawny, rat faced boy who was friends with Dudley. Dudley's tears stopped at once.

Piers was one of the boys who stared at her. Just as he was doing right now. She internally groaned and then they went to the car. She of course sat between the window and Piers. Wonderful.

The car ride to the Zoo was torture, for one, Uncle Vermin kept rambling on and on about things that he hated, Camille, Hooligans, Camille, Slackers, Camille, Motorcycles and oh! Would you look at that! Now he was rambling about Camille!

_What a shocker._ she thought, rolling her eyes and focusing on the next problem

Piers.

She got as close to the car door as possible, trying to put a lot of distance between them but he kept getting closer and closer. He put his hand on her leg, right on her bruise, and she snapped.

"Get your grubby hands off of me!" and swatted his hand away. He looked a bit shocked at the sharpness and hostility in her voice but didn't let it phase him otherwise and kept annoying her

"WATCH YOUR MANNERS GIRL!" Vermin screamed, his face turning purple and Piers smirked. Dudley just looked weirdly at him for even touching a freak like me but turned away and looked out the window then shrieked,

"Look! The Zoo! We're finally here!" and for the first time in her like, Camille mentally thanked Dudley, as Piers jumped away from her to look out Dudley's window.

As they got out of the car, Vernon pulled her aside.

"Ok girl, I want none of your funny business today! Dudley must have a perfect birthday! And if it turns out bad, you will have the beating of a lifetime! Understand?" as he said the last word, he shook her shoulders hard, she fearfully nodded and rushed away from him and walked behind them, shaking all the way, thinking about what that beating would entail.

After a while of walking around and looking at animals, like a Gorilla that she thought looked remarkably like Dudley except for the fact that it wasn't blonde, they stopped to get ice-cream. Both Dudley and Piers got Knickerbocker Glory's and then the woman asked what she wanted, Camille's eyes went wide and she looked between her Aunt and Uncle, when her Aunt piped up.

"She'll have a lemon ice." she smiled at the woman when she got her lemon ice.

When they sat down they ate what they had ordered, she rather liked her lemon ice and then when she thought things couldn't get better, Dudley complained about there not being enough ice-cream on his Knickerbocker Glory. When Vernon came back with a new one, he even let her eat the rest of the first!

But she should've realized that it was all way to good to last.

After eating they went to the reptile house, currently, they were in front of an enclosure that held a snake that Camille was sure could wrap itself around Uncle Vernon's car three times.

Dudley whined to his father,

"Make it move! I want is to move!" so Uncle Vernon 'smartly' knocked on the glass, waited, and when the snake did nothing he turned to his son

"It's not going to move." Dudley frowned at the answer

"Stupid, boring snake…." he grumbled under his breath and walked away with Vernon and Piers, she stayed though.

Once she turned back to the snake, she was shocked to find that it was looking at her with it's head raised curiously. And then, it winked! She was taken aback because she had been sure that snakes didn't have eyelids, but eventually, she winked back, then giggled at her foolishness.

_Winking at a snake, you must be going mad! Might as well go along with it…_

"Bet you get that a lot" she motioned to the boys and the snake gave her a look that clearly said _tell me about it!_ and nodded it's head

She looked at it sympathetically, "So, what kind of snake are you?" it jabbed it's tail towards the sign on the enclosure that she had missed.

It read: _Brazilian Boa Constrictor_

"oh, so what was it like in Brazil?" she questioned thoughtfully, it sounded nice. It pointed its tail at the sign again with a sad look.

Right under the type of snake were the words: _Bred in Captivity_

"Oh… I'm sorry, it must be terrible not being where you're supposed to be!" the snake nodded sadly and then a voice sounded behind her.

"DAD! DAD! LOOK WHAT THE SNAKE IS DOING!" Dudley was screaming, and ran over. He punched her in the gut and she fell to the floor as Piers and Dudley were glued to the glass, and she suddenly saw red, she knew her hair would be red as well but at the moment, she didn't care to turn it back.

_They had no right!_ her mind screamed angrily, and suddenly, it wasn't just her mind that was screaming, the two boys fell into the enclosure as the glass disappeared and they were screaming their bloody heads off as the snake slithered out and went past her. But as it went by, she swore she heard it hiss,

"Thanksss, amiga. Brazil, here I come!" her smile was not long lived as Vermin shot her a death glare and she gulped, knowing what was to come when she got home.

**A/N hope you liked the second chapter! I'm going to be working hard on this story J but I cant wait until the good part!**

By the way, I'm putting a Poll up on who she'll end up with. I already know but I want you to take a guess. The Poll is on my profile J


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING! THERE IS A BEATING IN THIS CHAPTER. NOW IS THE TIME TO TURN BACK.**

As soon as they walked into the door Dudley took one look at Uncle Vernon then shot a fearful look at Camille before running upstairs, Aunt Petunia ran to her bedroom and Camille backed herself up until she reached her cupboard, but not before Vernon thundered dangerously

"AND WHERE, DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?" she whimpered as he dragged her by the pony tail into the middle of the room.

~~WARNING! THIS IS A BEATING!~~

Then the beating started, she thrashed and screamed as he punched, kicked, and stomped on her small form curled in a ball on the ground. Then the next thing she knew he had picked her off the ground and she was laying with her belly on the chair and Vernon was pulling his belt off. He then pulled down her pants and started whipping her bottom with the metal of the belt with all his strength. She screamed and cried and sobbed and after about a half hour of this he threw her to the ground, kicked her hard in the ribs, then threw her into her cupboard.

~~END BEATING~~

As she woke up Camille realized that she must've passed out after her beating, she found that she was on the floor of her cupboard and stood up weakly, almost crying out in pain before collapsing onto her cot and closing her eyes.

_What did I ever do to deserve this nightmare? Why couldn't I have just died with mummy and daddy?_

"Maybe I'll be with you soon…" she mumbled before falling asleep again.

When Camille was finally let out, the soreness was almost gone. The summer had started and school was out, so she didn't have to worry about being bullied until the end of summer.

Currently, Dudley was wearing his new uniform for the school he was going to next year and Camille was really trying her hardest not to laugh. It was the most ridiculous outfit she'd ever seen! And that was saying something! (**A/N I can't remember how it looked, soooo use your imagination!)**

"Oh, my little Dudders is growing up so fast!" Aunt Petunia was near tears and so was Camille as she tried to hold in her laughs, but one thought of her beating subdued the laughs and a somber look came to her face as she calmed down.

They all sat down after she set the food on the table and she ate quietly. Uncle Vernon suddenly spoke up and she tensed up at his voice.

"Dudley go get the mail" her shoulders dropped in shock at the Vermin asking his_ precious_ little boy to do something.

"Make Camille get it!" he whined and she fought the impulse to roll her eyes.

"Get the mail, girl" Camille got up obediently and walked out of the room, letting out the breath she didn't know she had been holding and bent down to grab the letters looking through them.

Aunt Marge, Veronica, electric bill, some other bills, a letter for Camille, pay check- wait… _a letter for Camille?_ she looked at the letter carefully, inspecting it. The envelope was make of a yellowed, thick parchment paper and was closed with a beautiful wax seal, it was red, green, yellow, and blue with a lion, serpent, badger, and an eagle. It also had a beautifully scripted H in the middle. It was addressed to a Miss. C.L. Potter, Number 4 Privet Dr., The Cupboard Under The Stairs. In the same wonderful script as the H but in a pretty emerald color, like her eyes.

"What are you doing girl? Checking the mail for bombs or something?" he chuckled at his joke and she looked up panicked, and grabbed all the letters, putting hers tucked into the waist of her jeans and draping her baggy shirt over it. Deeming it acceptable, she walked back in and handed the mail to Uncle Vernon.

After finishing her breakfast, Aunt Petunia ordered her to go to her cupboard until she was called to make lunch.

As soon as she heard the lock click, she pulled out the letter and read it.

"No way!" she exclaimed quietly as she finished reading _this would explain so many things… like how my hair changes! And how the glass vanished!_ "But what do they mean 'we await your owl'? what is that supposed to mean? Oh! That must be how magic people send letters! I've heard of messenger birds before!"

_I should probably write up a reply… but I've no paper or a pen!_

So she just sat a while, staring at the paper, a sadness overtaking her. Now she would never leave her horrid home! The Dursleys would know if she took a pen and paper…

Suddenly, as if her prayers were being answered, a single piece of paper appeared along with a ballpoint pen, she gasped and smiled widely at what had happened. _I could get used to this…_

Then she began to write.

_Dear Headmaster Dumbledore,_

_Hello, my name is Camille Lily Potter and I got the acceptance letter you sent me, I would love to come to your school! Could you please send someone to come get me and help me get my supplies though? You see, my relatives don't know about my letter, and I don't want them to, they'll never let me come! Please, you have to help me sir, I hate it here! They hate me, you know. They hate me so much! I just want to come to your school so I can belong somewhere…. So please help Sir!_

_Love,_

_Camille Lily Potter_

"That should do it! Oh no! I don't have an owl to send it!" Camille then slumped down on her bed, and she felt a familiar sting behind her eyes but shut them tight, refusing the tears a release. "I'll find a way to do this," she told herself with a hint of hope, "I will!"

She then kissed both her pictures and grabbed her stuffed animals

"I'll make you proud mummy and daddy, I promise…" her eyes closed as she waited for the rapping of her Aunts knuckles on the door, and one lone tear escaped her bottomless sea green eyes.

About a week passed and her birthday came as a shock to Camille, she had forgotten that her birthday was coming and she was now on edge, just waiting for her Uncle to come to get her.

When he finally did, Camille almost screamed in fright as he walked up to her.

"Alright girl, since I have to go to an important meeting today your beating will be brief. You get 12 kicks. 11 for your age and one extra to grow on" he smiled wickedly and she nodded obediently, dropping to the floor in a fetal position as he began kicking, telling her what a freak she was and that she didn't belong anywhere. She just held her tongue and detached herself as much as she could, and then it was over.

"We've contacted the cat lady and told her you were coming over today so walk to her house and don't come home until nine, got it?" He snapped at her and she nodded.

"Yes sir" those were the first words she had spoken to him since her beating on Dudley's birthday, she noted as she walked out the door.

She walked down the street with her hands in her pockets, feeling the letter she had written weighing her down like someone had put a barbell in her pocket. She had carried the letter around every day, in case of a chance to send it. She lost hope a little more every day.

As Camille arrived at Mrs. Figg's house she smiled, her day had become slightly happy now, she thought as she knocked on the door.

The first thing that happened as the door opened was a little ball of black and white fur shooting at her legs. She giggled and picked up the kitten.

"'Ello Nox! How are you? Did you miss me kitten?" she cooed as Nox purred, snuggling deeper into her arms while being scratched behind the ear

"Hello, dear! I swear that cat loves you more than anyone, the spunky little thing" Mrs. Figg came into view and Camille smiled, putting the cat down, and moved to hug the older woman.

"Hello, Mrs. Figg! I've missed visiting you!"

"I missed your visits too,"

A couple hours, and a slice of cake later, it was almost time to leave for her walk home when she heard a soft hoot.

"Mrs. Figg, was that an owl?" she asked, suddenly reminded of her letter, a bit of hope returning to her.

Mrs. Figg didn't answer her question but asked one.

"Camille," she asked with a knowing smile, "Have you gotten your letter yet?"

Then, a wide, toothy smile played across her lips as she pulled a folded piece of paper from her pocket.

**A/N Hope you liked it! Sorry if the beatings offended you, if they did, I didn't mean for you to be offended.**

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**ADOPTION**

**Sorry to all the faithful readers, but I was offered and adoption of this story, and since I would never have the time for it I said yes**

**The person who adopted it is Monster-Of-Chaos13 **

**I wish I could have continued it but it just wouldn't have worked, so I'm sorry.**


End file.
